


ribcage

by justanonlinelove



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:01:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26502580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanonlinelove/pseuds/justanonlinelove
Summary: trigger warning





	ribcage

my mental illness is not all pretty.

i am not all tumblr

it is not lovely

sure, part of it is black coffee because it doesn't have calories and a private pinterest board called th!nsp0

it is fingertips running along rib cages and scales

it's cute coping mechanisms and ice pressed to inner wrists

but that's on a good day

most of the time it is so much worse

it is self destructive behavior

i will pick fights because i believe my friends deserve better

there are some days where i don't get out of bed

i sound mad but i'm really mad at myself; there are days one word responses are all i can manage

i am grieving people who are still alive

i am crying in the middle of my classes i am waking up crying

it's not showering for a week

it's not all pretty

i'm definitely making this better sometime later when i don't feel like dying

i am sorry for being so needy


End file.
